


The fault in our Kebab

by shatzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Castiel - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other, kebstiel, kebstiel biczys, najlepszy paring ever, najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką w życiu stworzyłam, pierwszy kebstielowy fanfik w historii, radosna twórczość Rołs
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatzi/pseuds/shatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel po raz pierwszy poczuł, że znalazł miłość swojego życia. Winchesterowie nie są jednak zbytnio zadowoleni z jego wyboru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fault in our Kebab

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik ten został napisany w 20 minut jazdy tramwajem, ale dotyczy najlepszego paringu w historii Supernatural.

Castiel, jak to ludzie mają w zwyczaju, lubił jeść. Wszystko. Odkąd Metatron zabrał mu łaskę, trzymał się w całości tylko dzięki jedzeniu. Podróżował po kraju poszukując nowych smaków w przydrożnych restauracjach, przy okazji uciekając przed aniołami, chcącymi jego śmierci. Jak narazie najbardziej posmakowały mu burgery. Mógł się nimi zajadać bez końca. Dlatego, gdy czasem odwiedzał Winchesterów w bunkrze, zjadał Deanowi jego porcję. 

-Cas, nie jedz tyle fast foodów, bo wkrótce przestaniesz się mieścić w drzwiach - powtarzał mu zawsze blondyn. On tylko uśmiechał się pod nosem i mówił:

\- Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że jedzenie jest takie dobre. Jako anioł nie czułem smaku potraw, więc teraz muszę nadrabiać.

Z każdą kolejną jego wizytą w bunkrze, bracia zauważali, że Castiel coraz bardziej przybierał na masie. W końcu był na tyle gruby, że Dean zaczął się naprawdę obawiać, że jego słowa staną się prawdą. Pewnego dnia gdy Cas zawitał u Winchesterów, już nie w swoim trenczu, a ogromnej, ciemnozielonej bluzie; oznajmił:

-Chyba się zakochałem. Sądzę, że w końcu znalazłem miłość mojego życia. 

Sam skinął głową z zaciekawioną miną, a Dean zmarszczył brwi i odchrząknął.

\- Czy będziemy mieli przyjemność ją kiedyś poznać? - zapytał 

\- Go... - były anioł uśmiechnął się lekko - Oh, on potrafi być taki delikatny, że dosłownie czuję niebo w ustach gdy go dotykam. Czasem jednak wolę go na ostro, dobrze wie jak sprawić, że będę wił się z bólu i przyjemności jednocześnie, z początku to bardzo piecze, ale potem idzie się przyzwyczaić i kiedy doch-

\- Cas - przerwał mu blondyn ze zniesmaczoną miną - Nie sądzę, że musimy znać takie szczegóły. Lepiej powiedz nam gdzie się poznaliście, albo chociaż jak on się nazywa.

\- Był wieczór. Spacerowałem w poszukiwaniu miejsca aby spożyć kolację, kiedy zauważyłem niepozorną budkę. Miała białe, obdrapane ściany i granatowy daszek. A w środku był on. Kebab. Zakochałem się od pierwszego momentu. Od pierwszego gryza. Wtedy już wiedziałem, że jestem wydać ostatni grosz na niego. Że nie wyobrażam sobie bez niego życia. 

\- To jest chore - powiedzieli niemal równocześnie Sam i Dean 

\- Jedzenie to nie człowiek - dodał młodszy Winchester - nie możesz się tak po prostu w nim zakochać.

\- Kebab to nie jest zwykłe jedzenie! Nie wiecie co to prawdziwa miłość! - wykrzyknął Castiel i ze wściekłością wybiegł z bunkra, obijając się o framugę.

Bracia nie widzieli się z nim przez następne kilka miesięcy. Kiedy w końcu zapukał do ich drzwi, ledwo go poznali. Wyglądał jak stary dobry Cas, znowu w swoim prochowcu i o jakąś tonę chudszy.

Jednak przywitał ich ze łzami w oczach.

\- Znowu jestem aniołem - rzekł - udało mi się odzyskać trochę łaski.

\- Więc dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał Sam ze szczerym zdziwieniem. 

\- Musiałem... - przełknął - musiałem się pożegnać z kebabami na zawsze. I nie chodzi tu wcale o figurę, bo teraz mogę manipulować tym ciałem jak tylko zechce. Chodzi o to, że jak coś jem, to czuję każdą tego molekułę. Próbowałem burgerów i wcale mi nie smakowały. Anioły nie są stworzone do jedzenia. Dlatego postanowiłem zapamiętać ten cudowny zapach oraz smak kebaba i już nigdy żadnego nie zjeść ani nie zbliżać się do żadnej budki. 

Dean tylko położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i powiedział -To od początku było skazane na klęskę, Cas. Kebaby są zbyt smaczne, żeby być z tobą - wyciągając zza pleców jednego kebaba i uśmiechając się do niego z apetytem.

**Author's Note:**

> Pozdrawiam krakowski fandom, który stworzył Kebstiela :D


End file.
